


Take me home

by Ribellione



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, daryl is drunk, porn in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribellione/pseuds/Ribellione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is a drunk brat and Rick has to take care of him since he's the only one that can. He doesn't mind of course because he has a big fat crush on daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lemonade and towels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me, the piece of shit that barely ever updates her stories and then starts a new one after months. I'm really sorry for that.
> 
> I had redbull and a cigarette for breakfast, I can't really remember the last time I washed my hair, and yesterday I was almost late for work because I was too busy trying to face swap with a picture of Norman. This probably says a lot about the quality of this fic. I truly am sorry.

21 missed calls, 18 unread messages and 6 voicemails.

Glenn apparently really fucking needed him. Rick quickly called his friend back while pacing his room. ‘Rick! Finally!’ Glenn said when he picked up. ‘What’s going on? Something happened?’ Rick asked him. Glenn chuckled. ‘Well, I know you’re really busy studying right now and that’s obviously why you didn't come to Maggie’s party, but Daryl is here and he’s really drunk ..’ Rick sighed. Oh boy. 

They all knew what Daryl was like when he was drunk. Stubborn, slightly violent and really childish. Whenever their friend got drunk, everyone let Rick handle it because he was the only one who could. 

‘Alright, uhm, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Try to give him some water.’ Rick said. He hung up and immediately put his shoes and coat on. He decided he could wake up an hour early tomorrow to study some more. Daryl was the priority now.

When Rick arrived at the Greene farm the party was still going. He could hear the loud music outside and there was a group of guys smoking on the porch. ‘Hi.’ Rick greeted when he passed them. The boys just looked at him and Rick quickly closed the door behind him.

‘Maggie! Rick is here!’ Glenn shouted when he spotted his friend. Rick flashed him a weak smile and looked around. ‘Where is Daryl?’ At that moment Maggie appeared. She quickly greeted Rick by hugging him and then she pulled him upstairs. It was a lot quieter there. 

‘Daryl is in the bathroom, laying in the bathtub, cuddling an empty bottle of vodka.’ She said while opening the bathroom door. She pushed Rick inside and Rick chuckled. ‘Hey Daryl.’ He said when he saw his friend. ‘Rick. You here too?’ Daryl said. Rick sat down on the edge of the tub and nodded. ‘Yea, I am now. I’m here to take care of you.’ Daryl huffed. ‘Don’t need you to. I can take care of myself.’ 

Rick heard Maggie snort from behind him. ‘Why are you wet, Daryl?’ Rick asked Daryl when he noticed his soaked clothes. ‘Glenn said I needed water.’ Rick looked over his shoulder and glared at Glenn. 

‘I did what you told me to! He didn't want to take the cup so I .. well, used the hose you know. It was kinda effective?’ Glenn defenced himself. Maggie slapped her boyfriend and Rick rubbed his face. Oh god, this was going to be a terrible night. 

‘Maggie, Glenn? Could you guys please leave? I’ll handle this.’ The two nodded and left, closing the door behind them.

‘Rick, can you go get me another drink? I’m thirsty. But no whisky, only vodka.’ 

‘No Daryl, you can only have water.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I say so. I’m going to give you a cup of water and you are going to drink all of it, okay?’

Daryl growled at that and tried to sit up. ‘I’ll get it myself.’ He mumbled. He tried to climb out of the tub, and Rick let him, knowing he wouldn’t make it far. After Daryl fell back on his ass 3 times, he gave up. ‘Rick, help me.’ He pouted. Rick grinned. ‘Thought you said you could take care of yourself.’ Daryl nodded. ‘Yea, I can!’ He said angrily. He tried to get out of the tub one more time, and this time he succeeded. 

‘Do you want something too?’ Daryl asked while wobbling towards the door. Rick quickly grabbed Daryl’s wrist and pulled him backwards. ‘No. No Daryl, you’re not going to have another drink. You’re just going to have some water, and after that I’m going to take you home.’ Daryl violently shook his head and pulled his arm out of Rick’s grip. ‘No! I’m not going home!’ He shouted. He got back in the tub and turned his back to Rick. 

Rick really wanted to stay serious and get Daryl to drink the water, but somehow the whole situation was just too funny. So Rick started to laugh. It started with a tiny giggle and it grew louder after that. Daryl turned around and angrily glared at Rick. ‘What’s so funny, huh? Are you laughing at me?!’ Daryl said. Rick quickly tried to stop his laughing, but he couldn’t. ‘I fucking hate you Rick Grimes! I want a divorce!’ Daryl said. He grabbed his empty bottle again and got out of the tub. ‘Goodbye Rick.’ He said.

Rick quickly got up and stood in front of the door. ‘Daryl, calm down.’ He said. He had stopped laughing. Maybe the fact that Daryl had mentioned a divorce did the trick. They certainly weren’t married, and they weren’t even a couple. A far as Rick knew Daryl wasn’t even into guys. Why did he start talking about a divorce?

‘Why do you want a divorce, Daryl?’ Rick asked. Daryl just shook his head and tried to push Rick out of the way. ‘Leave me be.’ He growled. Rick grabbed Daryl’s shoulders and pushed him down so he was sitting on the floor. He then sat down in front of Daryl and tried to grab the empty bottle. He knew what Daryl was capable of, and he knew Daryl might use the bottle if he got angry. 

‘Tell me, Daryl. Talk to me and I’ll get you a drink.’ He tried. Daryl groaned. ‘It’s just …’ he started. He stared at the floor and brought his hand to his mouth so he could chew his nail. ‘It’s just that you are a bad husband. You never hold my hand or kiss me. And you won’t get me a drink. I’ll marry Merle.’ 

Rick snorted at that. ‘Merle is your brother, Daryl. That’s incest.’ He said. Daryl shrugged. ‘But he buys me drinks whenever I ask him to.’ Rick opened his mouth to say something, but then it suddenly dawned on him what Daryl had said. 

You never hold my hand or kiss me.

Did Daryl really want that? Or was he just so drunk that he started talking absolute bullshit? Rick really hoped it was the first option. 

‘I want my drink right now!’ Daryl suddenly yelled. Rick stroked Daryl’s shoulder. ‘Calm down buddy, I’ll get you one, okay? But you have to wait here and be good, can you do that?’ Daryl nodded. 

Rick quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup. ‘And?’ He suddenly heard Maggie say. He turned around and looked at her. ‘He’s pretty fucking drunk and he’s probably not going to leave until I get him a drink and hold his hand.’ Rick grinned. Maggie frowned. ‘You’re not going to give him another drink. I won’t let that happen.’ She said, slightly pissed. Rick shook his head. ‘No Mags, of course not. I’m just going to give him some lemonade and convince him it’s alcohol.’ 

When Rick returned, Daryl was still sitting on the floor. He had opened the cabinet underneath the sink and everything that had been in there was now on the floor.

‘Nice stuff.’ Daryl said when Rick came in. he pointed at the stuff he had laid on the floor and Rick just rolled his eyes. ‘I got your drink.’ He said. He handed Daryl the cup and started putting all the towels and shampoos back in the cabinet.

‘What is this?’ Daryl asked Rick after the first sip. Rick looked up. ‘I don’t know what it’s called. It was the only thing left.’ He mumbled. Daryl shook his head. ‘No, this is lemonade. I’m very sure it’s lemonade.’ He put the cup on the floor and looked at the towel in Rick’s hands. ‘Are you putting my stuff back in the cabinet?’ He asked. Rick sighed.

‘You probably think that it’s lemonade because you’ve had so many drinks already. You can’t even taste the alcohol anymore. Now drink it up and help me putting this back, okay? You can look through the cabinets at my place for other towels.’ Rick mumbled.

Somehow, Daryl believed him and obeyed without another word. ‘Do you think elephant seals fall in love?’ Daryl asked when he put the last towel back in the cabinet. Rick just stared at him.

‘Well? Answer me Rick, I need to know.’ Daryl whined. Rick stood up and rubbed his eyes. ‘Uhm, sure Daryl, I think they do. Now let’s go home.’ He said. He held out his hand for Daryl and Daryl gladly took it. When Rick wanted to walk out of the bathroom, Daryl tugged him back in. ‘I need to ask you something.’ He said in a soft voice. He squeezed Rick’s hand a little and looked at the floor. ‘Are you mad at me?’ 

Rick blinked. ‘No, why would I be mad?’ he asked. Daryl looked up and Rick noticed the tears in his eyes. ‘Because I said I wanted a divorce.’ He mumbled. Rick laughed. ‘No Daryl, we’re good. Come on now, We gotta go home.’ Daryl quickly dried his tears and nodded. ‘Alright. But not my home, okay? I don’t want to go there. Please? My dad will be very mad. Please Rick, please?’ Rick nodded and dragged Daryl out of the bathroom. He had shared his bed with a drunk Daryl countless times, and it wasn’t a problem at all. 

After saying goodbye to Glenn, Maggie and the others, Rick helped Daryl in the car. When he wanted to close toe door Daryl stopped him. ‘Rick, will you fuck me tonight?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least I wrote something. I tried, okay? aha. The next chapter will be much more fun, I promise! (I can not promise I'll update soon though, it really depends on how I feel and shit, sorry.)
> 
> I feel kinda bad asking for comments, but I would really really like to know what you guys think :')


	2. Keys and cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't take me a month to upload this time, lovely. I decided that I'm going to add a 3rd chapter so I'm sorry if you were waiting for the 'probably porn' I kinda promised for chapter 2. I'll add the 3rd chapter asap. :)

Rick swallowed. Did Daryl just really ask him that? He did. He fucking did. What was he supposed to answer now? He would love to say yes, but he knew he couldn’t. Not when Daryl was too drunk to even walk properly. 

‘We’ll see when we get home.’ Rick finally answered. He secretly hoped Daryl would be asleep by then, even though he didn't really know how he was going to get a sleeping Daryl inside without waking him up.

‘Be a good husband and promise me.’ Daryl pouted. Rick rolled his eyes and just closed the door. He walked over to the driver’s side and got in. ‘Promise me.’ Daryl said when Rick had put his seatbelt on. Rick snickered and shook his head. ‘I thought you wanted a divorce?’ He mocked Daryl. Daryl violently shook his head. ‘No! No, I was wrong. I love you a lot. I’m very sorry.’ He looked like he was going to cry. Rick quickly stroked Daryl’s head. ‘Calm down, I was only teasing you. We’re going home now, alright? Try to sleep a little.’ 

They weren’t even driving for 5 minutes and Daryl was already asleep. At least Rick could focus on driving now. Right? It was not like the beautiful boy sleeping in the passenger’s seat was distracting him or anything. And the way the moon shone on his face wasn’t distracting him for sure. Nope. Not at all. 

They made it to Rick’s place safely and Daryl woke up as soon as Rick turned the engine off. ‘Why did you turn the radio off? I was listening to that.’ The sleepy boy complained. Rick snickered. He was too tired to tell Daryl the radio hadn’t be on in the first place, so he just kept his mouth shut and helped Daryl out of the car. Daryl threw both arms over Rick’s shoulders and lifted one of his legs. ‘Carry me, or else I want a divorce again.’ Rick pushed Daryl’s leg down with one hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose with the other. ‘Daryl, you’re too heavy. It’s not that far, you can walk, alright? Be a good boy.’

‘Richard James Grimes! Are you calling me fat!?’ 

‘No Daryl, I-’

‘You are! I’m demanding a divorce!’ 

‘Daryl, stop shouting. You’re gonna wake my neighbours.’

Daryl rolled his eyes and snatched the keys from Rick’s hand. He stumbled towards the front door, but before he could reach the steps he wobbled and crashed into the bushes. ‘Shit. Fuck. Why do you have bushes in your garden?’ Daryl whined. Rick sighed and carefully helped Daryl out of the bushes. He had a few scratches on his cheek and left arm, but other than that he was fine. ‘Let me go, Rick. Go get your car and leave, I’m taking the house.’ Daryl mumbled wile he tried to free himself from Rick’s grip. Rick ignored him and brought him towards the front door.

‘Keys, Daryl.’ He said while holding his hand up.

Daryl patted his pocket.

Then his other pocket.

Silence.

‘Daryl, did you drop the keys in the bushes?’

Another silence.

‘Me? No.’

Rick groaned and sat Daryl down on the floor. ‘Stay here. Don’t move or I’ll also let you sleep here tonight.’ Daryl angrily crossed his arms but didn't say anything. That was a good thing. Right? Rick grabbed his phone and put the flashlight on. He really hoped he could find his keys since he didn't want to have to climb through his window again. He already got arrested for breaking into his own home once. He really didn't need that to happen another time.

‘You know, your butt looks quite good in those pants. Let me see the front. I bet your cock looks even greater!’ Daryl suddenly shouted. Rick coughed. ‘Daryl!’ He hissed. ‘Stop shouting!’ Daryl just chuckled and winked at him. Or, he tried. It looked more like a bug just flew into his eye.

After 10 minutes Rick finally found the keys. He unlocked the door and Daryl applauded. ‘Good job! I’m taking you back, Rick. You can come live with me in the house again.’ 

Rick was so done.  
‘That’s great, Daryl. Thank you.’ He pulled Daryl up again and helped him upstairs. They almost fell because Daryl was sure he could walk up the stairs with his eyes closed, but thank god they made it without injuring themselves. He got Daryl to change into a clean T-shirt and some boxer briefs and he even went to bed without making a fuss.

‘Goodnight Rick, I love you.’ Daryl said when Rick pulled the covers over him. ‘Goodnight Daryl, sleep well. I love you too. Now hush.’ Daryl nodded and closed his eyes. Well, that went easier than expected. Rick quietly left the room and took a shower. When he returned, Daryl was wide awake.

‘Why aren’t you asleep?’ Rick sighed.

‘I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Rick. I’m sorry for the divorce thing. I wanna have sex again.’

Right now, Rick really hated that he was the only one that could put up with a drunk Daryl. Why couldn’t Glenn and Maggie fix it this time? Or Carol? Tyreese? 

‘What do you mean by again?’ Rick asked while he sat down on his side of the bed. Daryl grinned and crawled over to Rick. ‘Like in my dreams, baby.’

Rick Grimes, the boy is drunk as fuck. He doesn’t know what he’s saying.

Rick swallowed. ‘What dreams?’ 

Goddammit Rick, he’s drunk. You can’t do this right now.

‘Sometimes I dream we have sex. You’re on top and you’re so big. Feels good. I want that.’ Daryl was breathing in Ricks ear now. It shouldn’t turn him on, but it did. It just did.

‘You’re drunk, Daryl. Go to sleep, okay? We’ll talk about this in the morning.’ 

Rick really wished he didn't have to say that. He wished they could continue the situation, and he wished Daryl was sober. Wishing didn't do shit though. But maybe they could continue this conversation on the morning. Maybe Daryl said all these things because he actually really felt like that. Wouldn’t that be something?

‘But I want it now!’ Daryl whined. 

He really wasn’t the only one. If only he were sober and still wanted it. 

Rick switched off the lights and crawled into bed. ‘Night Daryl.’ He mumbled while turning his back to Daryl. He was done dealing with this. He was tired and also slightly horny. Tomorrow everything would be alright. He almost believed it, and he almost fell asleep. Almost, until Daryl started crying.

‘Rick, why are you being so mean? I just want to hold your hand and love you.’

Rick grabbed his phone and earbuds and ignored Daryl.

‘Can we at least cuddle? Please?’

Rick still ignored Daryl and put his music on. He really cared about Daryl, but right now he was done. He was not going to have sex with a drunk Daryl. His dick apparently didn't really agree though. He almost fell asleep listening to his music, until someone texted him.

02:58 Glenn: hey rick u ok?? darl asleep now? take c are & dont drink 2 muvch juice

Rick smiled and quickly replied. Of course, Daryl wanted to know why Rick was laughing, so he moved until he was right next to Rick and put his cheek on Rick’s bare shoulder.

‘What is Glenn saying?’ He asked Rick.

‘Nothing important, He’s also drunk. Go sleep, okay?’

Daryl nodded and curled up to Rick. They stayed like that for a while and when Rick was sure Daryl was asleep, he softly kissed the boy on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

I’m very sorry but I probably won’t update any of my fics anytime soon.

Depression can be really hard to deal with sometimes. My meds kinda work but at the same time they don’t so now I’m just mentally and physically exhausted 24/7. I don’t enjoy writing (or any of my other hobbies) anymore, and even Netflix sucks.

I’m sorry to disappoint you guys but I just need some time I guess. I know this message isn’t really what you were waiting for, but I’m writing this so that I’ll maybe stop feeling guilty for not updating in weeks/months. 

As you might have noticed I’m not that great at explaining things, but I hope you’ll understand. A big thank you to everyone who ever commented on my chapters, I really appreciate it and it means a lot to me<3

I will try to write a little sometimes, so maybe in 359 weeks I’ll have one of my new chapters finished, haha.

Ribellione


End file.
